seeking revenge
by cullencoven1180
Summary: vampires humans and wearwolves EDward and bella pregnant,mike bella's abusive ex comes for revenge puttin bella and bby in danger stephenie meyers characters not mine
1. Chapter 1

Edward:Bella you know i love you but this just isn't gonna work for us,you have to get an abortion.

Bella:No!no way am i going to get an abortion because you wont take care of your child!I will raise this baby myself or w-w-w with Jake!!

Edward:you would not dare to let that mutt take care of that thing!

Bella:you Bastard don't call my child a thing and Jacob is not a mutt you,you _BLOODSUCKING SON OF A VAMPIRE!!_

Alice:would y'all be quiet we can here you guys form downstairs!

Rose:what are you guys fighting about in the first place?

Bella:Edward wants me to get a damn abortion!

Edward:am I wrong? seriously guys.

Alice:your dead wrong

Rose:Edward if you wont help her raise that baby than honey i will!

Bella:thanks guys at least i know someone cares about me!

Edward:Bella you know I love you but I'm just not ready to be a father yet.

Bella:but Edward this is a once in a life time chance how often do you see vampires and humans having babies?!

Edward:well I guess your right but were gonna need parenting classes.

Bella:so were keeping him/her?

Edward:definitely!

Bella:I love you...Daddy.

Edward:I love you to mommy!!

Alice&Rosalie:ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!

Alice:omg!we have to go shopping and i will plan the baby shower and i have to buy stuff for the room and paint

Bella:woe woe woe.don't get ahead of yourself we haven't even been to the doctors yet

Edward:well when is the appointment?

Bella:Friday!!


	2. Chapter 2

Bella:Edward!!,where are you I don't want to be late for the doctors appointment!

Edward:Im ready Bells I just had to turn off flat iron that _somebody_ left on.

Bella:shut up!I said playfully slapping Edward.

Edward:Ill meet you in the car i said kissing my Angel on the cheek.

Bella:how you gonna start the car without the keys papa!

Edward:I looked at the key hook that was in our kitchen with no keys on it.

Bella:I'm driving

Edward:No!you cant drive your pregnant.

Bella:ya,and you cant be alive because your a mythical creature but nothing stopped you,and your not gonna top me,i said sticking out my toung,lets go!

Edward:smart alic he mumbled playfully

Bella:Were finally there that was the longest drive of my life I said getting out of the car.

Edward:Ive already called and checked in everything is set.

Bella:so Dr.masonex does everything look OK?

Dr.masonex:well,Bella something very unusual has come up,we usually cant tell the sex of the baby until the 4Th monTh and yet your 3weeks and we already know your having a girl,your due date is the 16Th of January.

Bella:ok,well is the earlinest a bad sign?

Edward:a girl?

Dr.masonex:well we cant really tell yet but we should know by your next appointment,and yes girl.

Bella:omg!Edward were having a girl i said looking in to those beautiful emerald eyes.

Edward:yes,and she will be spoiled rotten by me and Alice of course i love you i said to my angel.

Bella:crying tears of joy,I love you to.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward:wow honey wasn't that the best Dr.appointment ever?

Bella:yeah...but Edward you have to consider that our baby might be a..a..a..a vampire!

Edward:OK...so whats the problem?

Bella:hello?I'm human that baby wont be aloud near me without me being bitten first your gonna have to change me right after she is born.

Edward:Bella we will focus on that when it comes to that point but for now...what will we name her?

Bella:well OK...but we have to name her after something or someone important.

Edward:like our moms?

Bella:esrenee?

Edward:no...silly,reneesme!

Bella:reenesme...beautiful

Edward:reneesme Alli-rose Cullen

Bella:beautiful just like you.

Edward:oh you flatter me i said picking her up and kissing her along her cheekbones and than on her nose as i carried my angel to our bedroom.

Bella:WAIT!!...i said covering my mouth and signaling my angel to put me down...i think all my insides are about to come out i said as we both ran to the bathroom as i spilled my guts out Edward held my hair back and kissed the back of my neck passionately.

Edward:are you OK baby?

Bella:no i don't even think that if i sucked on ice i could keep _that_ down.

Edward:well come on honey I said grabbing her hand.

Bella:no Edward ill be fine i don't want to bother carlisle at this time of night.

Edward:Bella that was a poor excuse carlisle is a vampire he doesn't need any sleep remember?

Bella:groan...well...uh...uh...OK fine!

Edward:that's what i thought...snukkums

Bella:ya...well.

Edward:CARLISLE!!

Bella:man Edward i know nobody sleeps around here but jeese.

Edward:sorry

Carlisle:in the kitchen!!

Edward:well that's are cue

Carlisle:whats the matter?

Edward:Bella is puking her guts out and we want to know whats wrong and Dr.masonex said that our baby is unusual cause he already knows were having a girl at only three weeks along and normally it would have to be 4 months whats going on?

Carlisle:wow...uh...a girl?

Bella:hey!no changing the subject carlisle

Carlisle:sorry well your baby is most likely to be half and half

Bella:you couldn't mean..

Carlisle:yes half human and half vampire!

Edward:OK...nothing to lose

Bella:nothing to lose?nothing to lose?i wont be able to touch my kid!!

Edward:will to!

Carlisle:yes Bella you really will i said lying Bella on the couch

Edward:ill hum your lullaby while you fall asleep

Bella:OK...good night my angel i love you

Edward:i love you to beautiful,have sweet dreams!no worries i said as i started to hum.


End file.
